


Shelter, Family

by lyrawinter



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Heartwarming, Prompt: Behind Closed Doors, Sansa and Petyr are married, Sansa is the founder of an animal rescue, agweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27245440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyrawinter/pseuds/lyrawinter
Summary: “Are you excited to see us?” Sansa asked him. He made a soft noise and wagged his tail. “Are you excited?”
Relationships: Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	Shelter, Family

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is a homage to SaveAFox. The videos the founder posts on youtube always cheer me up. Her interactions with the foxes and the coyote are so wholesome. 
> 
> The wintersings are an invented creature inspired by ferret foxes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this ficlet. English is not my first language so I apologize for any mistakes.

When the first rays of sunshine peeked through the window, Sansa sat up in bed, and her stomach fluttered in anticipation.

She’d barely slept. Today was an important day, a day she’d been thinking of for several weeks, since Petyr had suggested the idea.

 _“Why don’t you create a channel on Ufly so more people know of the rescue and can help?”_ he’d asked her during one of their morning tours around the farm. Ufly was a free video sharing website. 

Founding an animal rescue had been her dream since she was a kid, but never in her wildest dreams she’d have imagined it would become such a huge project. Her siblings and her cousin, who lived nearby, came as often as they could to lend a hand, but with each new animal they rescued, it was more and more evident that it wasn’t enough. They needed to hire some people and get funding to buy more land.

The farm was divided into four yards. The house was in the middle. In Spring, there were flower pots on the windows. Once Sansa had left an apple cake outside so it cooled faster but she’d had to put it inside right away because Mr Wonka had tried to steal it (later we’ll learn who Mr Wonka is).

Four stone paths led from the house to each yard.

One of the yards was for the white ravens, a rare species. They were incredibly intelligent, and they liked to give gifts to people who helped them. However, they could also be vengeful towards those who hurt them. 

Other for the couple of unicorns, who loved bathing in the lake and dozing with their heads resting on Sansa’s lap.

Other for the wintersings, an animal from the North. They looked like fennec foxes, but they were completely white. In a snow landscape, you wouldn’t see them from a distance. They were gentle by nature, and they were the reason why Sansa had founded her rescue. They loved climbing to the trees and also to the small wooden houses Petyr had built for them. 

Creating a fourth yard had been a last minute plan, when Grey Wind had come into their lives.

Grey Wind was a giant direwolf, but he was sweet like a puppy. Sansa and Petyr had found him when he was only a few weeks old. They tried to find his mother without success, so they’d ended up taking him to their home. They bottle fed him until he was able to eat solid food. Now he was two years old, and he loved the Starks and he loved Petyr too, but it was clear his favorite person in the world was Sansa. Every time he saw her coming, he rose on his hind legs and began walking on two legs across the metal fence gate, touching the fence with his front paws and wagging his tail. 

*

Today Sansa was going to make the first video for the channel. She wanted to introduce herself and make a virtual tour. Petyr would record it with his phone and would edit it before posting it. He was better at using technology than her.

“Besides, you’re the face of the rescue,” he’d told her. “It’s you who should appear in the videos aside from the animals. And all the animals love you.” 

“They love you too, Petyr.”

“Yes, but they don’t get so excited to see me that they pee everywhere,” he joked.

“Only Grey Wind does that.” Sansa laughed. “Well, and some wintersings.”

“Like Mr Wonka.”

“Yes.” She smiled at the mention of him.

It was no secret that Mr Wonka was her favorite wintersings. He was one of the few animals that were allowed in the house though he was a mischievous thief. He’d learned to open drawers, so Sansa had had to put padlocks in those where she kept things that might be dangerous for him. 

*

“Are you alright?” Petyr asked her when he woke up. Sansa was still sitting up in bed.

“Yes.” She smiled at him and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips. “Just a bit nervous.”

“Don’t be. It will turn out great, you’ll see. People will love the channel and many will want to help. We could even organize physical tours in the future.”

Her face lit up.

“That’s an awesome idea.” 

Later after they showered and ate breakfast, they visited each yard like every morning. As they approached the fourth, they saw Grey Wind stood on two legs. They exchanged a smile. It was a heartwarming sight.

“Are you excited to see us?” Sansa asked him. He made a soft noise and wagged his tail. “Are you excited?”

When they stopped in front of the fence door, Grey Wind lowered his front legs to the ground and moved away so they could step inside, but as soon as they walked into the yard and closed the door behind them, he rubbed against Sansa’s legs.

“Hi.” She petted him on the top of his head. He rolled over on his back, and Sansa kneeled to give him belly rubs. “Who is my special boy?”

“Me.” Petyr said quickly beside her. “I’m your special boy.”

Sansa let out a cheerful laughter. She had the feeling that Mr Wonka would have said the same words if he could talk.

“Okay. Let’s say I have several special boys.” She turned her face to look at Petyr and added in a playful tone: “And you’ll always hold a special place in my heart. You’re the only one that will never pee on me.”

“What? That’s the weirdest compliment you’ve ever given to me.” He chuckled. “Should I be flattered?”

“Of course.” She said giggling. “It’s a huge compliment.”

“Okay. Thank you, sweetling. Then, I’m honored.” He kneeled next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. With his free hand, he gently took Grey Wind’s left paw and told him: It seems you and I will always love the same woman. 

“Aww.” Sansa kissed Petyr’s cheek, melting inside. 

Four stone paths led from the house to each yard, and there was so much love behind every door.


End file.
